The present disclosure relates to dynamically generating associative maps and queries according to schema terms based on industry models for real-time business analytics information provisioning.
Provisioning information for business analytics typically involves provisioning the information from operational data stores (ODSs) into an enterprise data warehouses (EDWs), and finally into OLAP (OnLine Analytical Processing) storage areas for analysis. Designing the schema for provisioning the information into the EDWs requires an understanding of data requirements of the OLAP storage areas.
Since the movement of data from the ODS's to EDWs and into the OLAP storage areas is currently programmed by database programmers, the process is typically time consuming and expensive. Consequently, most organizations invest a substantial amount of money and up-front time to evaluate current requirements and anticipate future requirements for business analytics information provisioning.